A Shadow's Shadow
by Marcruz
Summary: Sombra has been reformed and is a working part of Equestrian society. He teaches Dark Magic at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and even settled down and had a foal despite his rather mixed welcome in Canterlot. Today is his daughter's first day at school, Shade, whom was excited to meet new kids her age, but she was shunned due to her father's past.


"Sombra!" Twilight shouted as she entered his office. The mare was panting from her running and took a moment to catch her breath. Sombra, who was looking over some documents, raised his gaze from the printed letters on his desk.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Shade. She had some sort of outburst at her school and ran away! I sent the guards to look for her, but we can't seem tofind her anywhere!" Twilight said, very agitated by the ordeal. SOmbra sighed and stood up, slowly making his way out, passing by the purple princess.

"I new something like this would happen." He said just as he moved past the mare.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my daughter."

"But nopony has been able to even find a trace of her."

"Well...there isn't exactly another pony like me."

Sombra took slow steps, he was in no hurry, after all, getting there faster wouldn't make things any different. He knew Shade would hardly be welcomed by every pony because of him. He wanted to keep her away from such things, but he knew that doing that would be unfair to her. And somewhere deep down, he had hoped that they would have indeed welcomed her with open arms.

Sombra let out another sigh as he began to leave the school ground where he taught. Canterlot was simple to maneuver around, especially when ponies moved out of his way. He was used to this, but it was still a little hard to keep himself from noticing, after all, he was 'reformed', he would have liked if ponies would acknowledge that. Still, there was nothing he could do about it.

The dark stallion took a series of turns, quickly moving about the busy streets of Canterlot until he at last reached the small forest that was just outside the Canterlot grounds. It was dark, and most stayed away from such a place, but it was perfect for beings such as him and his daughter. He continued to walk slowly across the grassy grounds of the forest, looking for any sign of Shade. As he roamed, he began to hear an echo of something, and though he could not make out what it was exactly, he followed the sound.

Sombra could here small whimpers as he grew closer to the source, a bush that rustled with the echoes. Moving the branches to the side, he saw his small daughter curled up and crying to herself. The noise the branches made as he moved them caused her to look over at him. They stared at each other for a while before Shade finally jumped to her father, embracing him in a tight hug, her cries suddenly erupting once more.

"Daddy!" She managed to scream out through her weeping. Her cries were only interrupted by the her sudden breaths in her sorrow. Sombra was knocked back by the sudden embrace, and slowly looked down at her, thinking, pondering of what he should do to calm her cries. A sigh escaped him as he slowly wrapped his arms around the filly.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright..." He said in a gentle tone. Her father's voice took the filly by surprise, mostly because the tone sounded almost like a lullaby, but he had never sung for her before.

"_Just take my hoof, hold it tight._"

Shade couldn't believe her ears as she looked up at her father, he was indeed singing to her. Sombra's eyes began to spark in purple flames, and he conjured up a shroud of darkness to cover them in it's warmth, almost like wings covering them in a soft embrace, the darkness helped quiet down the filly before dispersing once more, allowing for Sombra to sing out much clearer.

_I will protect you from, all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

Sombra stood up, balancing on his hind legs as he picked up his daughter, though her tears remained on her face, she was no longer crying, rather, she was mesmerized by her father's kind soothing voice.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

He said as he brought her in, hugging her. Her small face placed upon his chest as Shade heard the soft sound of his heart. Sombra pulled her away as he sat her down, wiping away the tears still covering her face.

_This bond between us, can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry._

Standing tall, Sombra looked down at his daughter who was staring at him with large eyes. He smiled as he came close once more, grabbing her small hoof and placing it on his chest.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, no matter how far away._

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?" Shade asked as her eyebrows furrowed, on the verge of breaking into tears again. Sombra pulled her close for another hug, allowing her to feel his warmth against hers, letting her know that he was there for her.

_They just don't trust, what they can't explain._

_I know we're different, but deep inside us._

_We're all ponies just the same._

Sombra gently grasped his daughter's head and pressed it against his chest again as he rocked her from side to side. Again she was able to hear his heart beat softly. The steady beating somehow making her feel better, and her urge to cry began to dissipate once more.

_Just know that you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have and to hold._

_They'll see in time, this I know._

Sombra tilted his head down to Shade who slowly looked up at him. He gently placed his hoof to her small chin as he continued to sing to her.

_When destiny calls, you must be strong._

_I may not be with you, but you must hold on._

_They'll see in time, this I know_

_We'll show them together_

_They'll see how much you'll grow._

_You'll be in my heart._

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart._

(I'll be there.)

Shade began to sing along, echoing what Sombra sung.

_Now and forever more._

_Oooh, You'll be here in my heart._

(I'll be in your heart.)

_No matter what they say._

(I'll be with you.)

_You'll be in my heart._

(I'll be there.)

_Always...Always..._

(Oh I'll be in you're heart!) Shade shouted into song.

_Just like I'll be in you're heart._

(I'll be with you.)

_I'll be with you._

(_Always...Always._)

Both of them said at the same time. The forest around them began to quiet down as their singing came to a slow halt. Sahde looked up to her father and threw herself into another hug, clinging on to Sombra's vest.

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you my little Shade."

"Will we be together for ever?"

"Of course we will, nothing could ever tear our family apart. You, me, and mommy will always be here to help one another."

"I'm glad." Shade said as she nuzzled against Sombra, burying her muzzle in his neck. Sombra couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his beloved daughter. Nothing would ever change his love for her, and nothing would ever keep him from protecting his family.

The problem is...nothing can take many forms...


End file.
